1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display controller and related method, and more particularly, to a display controller capable of writing a plurality of control parameters into a display control register and related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a functional block diagram of a video display system 10 according to the prior art. The video display system 10 comprises a video display device 12 for displaying video, and a display control register 14 coupled to the video display device 12. The display control register 14 stores control parameters, which are control data for the display control register 14 to control the video display device 12 to display video. The display control register 14 can be updated at any time, so that the video display device 12 may have a video-flickering or even a video-interruption problem during a non-blanking period when the video display device 12 displays video.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is a functional block diagram of a video display system 20, which is proposed to overcome the drawbacks of the video display system 10. In addition to the video display device 12 and the display control register 14, the video display system 20 further comprises a secondary register 24 coupled to the display control register 14.
Though able to be updated at any time, the same as the display control register 14, the secondary register 24 will copy the control parameters to the display control register 14 at any time other than the non-blanking period. Therefore, the video display system 20 is free of both the video-flickering and the video-interruption problems. However, because the secondary register 24 is installed to accompany the display control register 14, and the video display system 20 usually requires hundreds of register cells in display control register 14, the video display system 20 thus requires as many as hundreds of corresponding register cells in the secondary register 24 and has a high cost in consequence.